Aqours Chapter 33
White Day Secret We're planning a big surprise on the down-low. {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 1 |- |'Riko': Chika? Wake up, wake up! Chika: Hunh? Argh. Just five more minutes, Mom. *Snooze* *Snooze* Mikan oranges… You: She’s totally out of it. Probably because she tried to cram in two days’ worth of practice today since we have tomorrow off. Riko: Now that you mention it, she did seem even more enthusiastic than normal. *Giggle* Let’s let her sleep a bit longer. You: Yeah. We’ll give her five minutes, then try to wake her up again! Then she’ll be all, like, “Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?” Riko: I bet you’re right! She’s already changed clothes, and she was really looking forward to hanging out today. You: Oh, nice! I’ve been wanting to read this fashion magazine. I think I’ll take a quick look! Riko: Well, it was left right here on the table. I guess that means it’s for everyone to read. You: The latest cutting-edge fashions might help me think of new costume ideas! Lately, I’ve been thinking that retro styles are really cute. Riko: Fashion is cyclical, isn’t it? Everything old is new again! *Giggle* All these clothes are really cute! You: It’s nice to read about them, but what I really wanna do is go to the shops and see this stuff in person! Riko: Wan to go down to Numazu Station later? You: Yeah! I wanna get a feel for what fabrics they’re using now. Plus, I was just thinking I need a few new outfits! Chika: *Yawn* Are we going clothes shopping? I wanna go! C’mon, let’s get moving! Riko: *Giggle* Good morning, Chika. Looks like you’re wide awake now. You: Of course we’ll all go shopping together. Thumbing through that magazine gave me the urge to go look at the new clothes with my own eyes. Chika: Yeah, it’s fun to read fashion mags, but all it really does it make you wanna go shopping. I bet you’d look nice in this one, Riko. Riko: Aww, that’s cute. I like the pastel colors, they’re perfect for spring. And I was just thinking I could use some new knit tops. Chika: And, You, you’d probably like this one. Maybe I’ll try on a long skirt and go for a more mature look. You: Atta girl, Chika! You know your stuff. I love T-shirts like this, and the long skirts are really pretty. Chika: Okay then, let’s head towards Numazu Station and do some shopping! We can all coordinate our outfits, too! Riko: I have to wonder who left this magazine on the table, though. Chika: Heh, heh, heh. Actually… Ta-da! I was thinking of carrying out this plan with you two. You: Spending White Day with your friends? Return the favor with friendship chocolates? Chika: Exchanging chocolates on Valentine’s Day was so much fun, I wanted to repay everyone somehow. You: That was Mari’s idea, if I remember rightly. The whole school has a really great time! Riko: Last time, Dia said it wasn’t acceptable to bring an excessive amount of candy into the school right? Chika: Yeah. That’s why I wanted to plan this in secret and surprise the rest of Aqours. You: A surprise? I like it. I’m already getting excited! Chika: And I thought they really should be homemade chocolates. The spread in this magazine caught my eye, so I bought it. I’m just not sure what to make!  'Riko': Hmm. White Day is when you give your answer to the ones who gave you something on Valentine’s Day. Usually, it’s marshmallows, cookies, and candy. You: I just looked this up and found that countries abroad have names like Flower Day, Marshmallow Day, and Cookie Day! Chika: Exactly! I was originally thinking candy since that’s standard for White Day, but making them is really hard. Riko: Depending on what you’re talking about, it could be doable. What kind of candy were you thinking? Chika: Something like a Kintaro hard candy, but instead of a face, I want it to say “I love Aqours” on it. What do you think? Riko: I think that definitely sounds too hard to do in a kitchen. You have to shape the candy just right while it’s still hot and workable before it sets. You: I’ve never really heard of homemade marshmallows, either. Oh, but you can make cookies in almost any shape you want, and put messages on them! Like these! Chika: Whoa, those cookies are absolutely adorable! Huh? How the heck did they make them so colorful and translucent?! Riko: It says “candy” in the ingredients list. Maybe it’s actually a kind of candy? You: You make a cookie frame, then add ground up hard candy and bake it. I think we can do this! Chika: They’re called stained glass cookies. I love it! Let’s make these together! Riko: What if we got different kinds of candies, and made cookies with everyone’s favorite flavors? I’d make you mikan orange-flavored cookies, Chika. Chika: The clear center would be orange, too! I bet that’d be the best cookie ever. You: We should do something special with the cookie flavors, too! Like, dark chocolate for Yoshiko and sweet potato for Ruby. Riko: Green tea for Dia, right? And Mari’s a coffee fanatic, so a bitter, coffee-flavored cookie would be perfect for her! You: We’ll use a fish-shaped cookie cutter for Kanan’s, with emerald green candy to represent the sea. She’ll love it! Chika: I have to make you boat-shaped cookies, You. I could use the candy to make portholes, so it looks like the real thing! Riko: *Giggle* That’s going to be one cute boat. You: I think the round porthole windows are cute enough on real ships. I might not be able to bring myself to eat them. Chika: Musical note of piano key cookie for Riko. I could draw the white keys with icing, or maybe I’d just use it to draw flowers instead. Riko: I can’t wait to see what you come up with, Chika! You: Hanamaru loves red bean jam. If we kneaded red bean paste into the dough, would it give the cookies enough flavor? Chika: I hope so, because that sounds yummy! And it’d go perfectly with Dia’s green tea cookies. Maybe we could even combine them into checkered cookies! Riko: It’s all about baking our love for everyone else into the cookies, so our feelings come across! *Giggle* I can’t wait to start. Chika: *Giggle* I can see the looks on their faces now. They’re gonna be thrilled to bits! We should look at cookie cutters while we’re out shopping, too! You: Aye aye! Riko: There are so many differently shaped cookies. We’re going to have a ton of fun baking if we can make ours look as cute as these! Chika: They were all so pretty, I bought a whole bunch. I vote for going with gemstone shapes for Dia and Ruby. You: And we’ll make the candies clear and red to represent diamonds and rubies! That’s a great idea. Riko: I found a perfect boat shape for you, You. I couldn’t believe it, but they even had piano-shaped ones!  'Chika': I’ll have to frost the keys myself, but that’ll still be a lot of fun! Actually, maybe I should make the keys out of candy, too! You: I got the powder for mixing into the dough, too. All that’s left is baking! Oh, and we should go tho extra mile and check out wrapping for them too, right? Chika: Totally! Oh, shoot. I almost forgot about clothes shopping! Let’s go take a look around. We need to see what knit tops look good on Riko. You: Yeah! I’ve got a few things I wanna look at, too. There’s no rush, so let’s take our time and see what they’ve got. Chika: Okay, then. We’ll find wrapping paper, then go clothes shopping till it’s time to take the bus home. Hee, hee. I love hanging out with you two. Riko: I think that catnap gave you a ton of extra energy, Chika! H-Huh? Yoshiko: *Gasp* Maximum magic power! Activate teleportation! You: That was Yoshiko, right? She looked like she was in a big hurry. I wonder what she’s up to. Riko: I have no idea. Probably a major situation comparable to the twilight of the gods themselves. Chika: I, uhh, sort of get what you mean. But not really? A-Anyways, I’m sure she’s very busy in a fallen angel kind of way. Now, on to shopping! |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 2 |- |'Chika': *Sigh* We finally get to practice again, and we're stuck with this terrible weather. You: It’s been raining since early this morning. The weather forecast said it might even turn into snow tonight. Riko: It was only one day off, but I guess that feels like a long time to you, Chika? Remember how we ran along the seashore on the way home yesterday? Chika: Individual and group practice are totally different things! Practicing with everyone is way more fun. You: Well, we can’t use the roof, but we’ve still got the club room. Or we could hit the weights and put all that energy into lifting!  'Chika': I felt like we were so close to perfecting the new dance formation. I really wanted to work on it. Riko: If we clean the club room, there should be enough space for at least two of us to dance. Why don’t we give it a shot? Chika: That’s the spirit, Riko! I’m in! Let’s do it! Yoshiko: I see them! The presences of Chika, You, and little demon Lili fill the hallway. Activating defensive barrier!  Ruby: Eeek! H-Hanamaru, we’ve gotta hurt and put this away! Hanamaru: Yoshiko, it’s all up to your defensive barrier, zura! Yoshiko: Understood! Leave it to the fallen angel Yohane!  Chika: Goooood morning, everyone! Yoshiko: What the?! Yohane’s barrier was broken?! You: I see you’re in top form as usual, Yoshiko. As is your fallen angel shtick! Yoshiko: Don’t call it a shtick! Now that you’ve broken my barrier, I must rob you of your sight! Prepare yourself! Chika: Wh-What the heck?! Yoshiko, what kinda scary fallen angel game are you up to now? Hanamaru: Ruby, now’s our chance to put it away, zura! Ruby: Right! Let’s hide them under the desk! Riko: Hanamaru, Ruby, what’re you two doing? Ruby: Eeek! W-We, umm, we’re cleaning up the club room. Right, Hanamaru? Hanamaru: Right, zura! Since the weather’s so nasty, we thought we’d clean up the club room and try to practice here, zura. Yoshiko: Mu, ha, ha. This fallen angel grows tired of playtime. We’ll leave the warmup exercises at that. Chika: That was warming up? I thought something was wrong since you covered my eyes all of a sudden. Riko: Fallen angel school idols have their reasons, I guess. Yoshiko: We fallen ones cannot only rely on our five senses. We must hone our sixth sense, as well. Little demon Lili, I’ve prepared such a training regimen for you. Riko: Th-Thanks, but I think I’m fine with a regular practice. Dia: I see everyone’s already arrived. I could hear you yelling all the way down the hall. Mari: Hello, everybody! We’re taking the day off from practice due to the rain. Chika: Huh?! But we just took yesterday off! Kanan: With the rain, we’ve got very limited space. Plus, the three of us talked and we think everyone should go home early since it’s going to snow tonight. Dia: Exactly. I doubt the snow will stick, but you can never be sure. Safety comes first. Mari: Of course, everyone’s free to do their own individual practice! Chika: Yay! Riko, You, let’s straighten up the table and chairs and practice our dance formation! You: Okay. The room’s small enough that we can’t all practice here, no matter what we do. And if the sea gets rough, going home to Awashima will be risky. Dia: And on that note, we’ll be heading home. Ruby, make sure you leave before it gets too late. Ruby: I’ll be careful, Dia. Promise! Hanamaru: We really did lose another day, zura. Riko: There’s nothing we can do about the weather. Ruby: I know the forecast said it would snow, but it’s weird that Dia and the others were the ones to cancel practice, don’t you think? Yoshiko: *Glare* My magic eye sees through all! Activating teleportation! Chika: There she goes. I wonder what she saw. Riko: Yoshiko’s fallen angel shtick seems more intense than usual today. You: Huh? Hey, they updated the forecast and said there won’t be snow tonight. In fact, the rain’s supposed to stop, and it’ll just be cloudy. Hanamaru: Then we don’t need to cancel practice after all, zura. We should hurry and let everyone know, zura! Ruby: I’ll call Dia! Hmm. She’s not picking up. You: Well, if she’s not answering, I guess that’s that. We can at least practice together, though. Ruby: Right! And maybe she’ll see I called and call me back. Chika: Then let’s all get changed and start practicing! Hanamaru: Wait a second, zura! I’m getting a hunch, zura. I think I figured something out, zura! Riko: Huh?! Hanamaru, have you become one of Yoshiko’s little demons too? Hanamaru: Nope, zura. But I did realize that our passionate senior members canceling practice definitely means something’s not right. You: Yeah. Like, Kanan would normally at least want to do an individual morning training session, or something. Chika: In fact, I don’t think we’ve ever canceled practice just because snow was forecasted, have we? Ruby: I thought Dia and the others were just worried about our safety, but there’s not even a single snowflake falling. Hanamaru: That’s it, Dr. Ruby! Taking today off doesn’t fit our usual pattern. This may be leading up to a huge case, zura. Chika: Hanamaru’s acting like a famous detective today. It’s actually kinda cool. Ruby: I think she’s been reading mystery novels again! Hanamaru: We mustn’t take what we hear at face value. Think! Is there a deeper truth? If snow is the problem, why did they suggest individual practices were okay? You: G-Good point. And with Dia and Ruby being sisters, it’d be more natural for her to suggest they walk home together. Ruby: Eep! Ah, ha! When Dia said, “Ruby, make sure you leave before it gets too late,” she touched her mole! Hanamaru: It sounds like you witnessed an important clue. Dr. Ruby, can you tell us more? Ruby: Whenever Dia’s trying to trick someone, she always scratches her mole. Hanamaru: Marvelous! In other words, we’ve found a major clue that today’s cancellation may not be a mere safety precaution, zura! Riko: Is there any other reason why they’d cancel practice? You: Maybe Kanan, Mari, and Dia are going out somewhere? But that doesn’t seem likely since we just had yesterday off. Ruby: But yesterday Dia and I went to karaoke, and after… Oh! She was talking to Kanan and Mari on the phone last night! Hanamaru: Based on this new evidence, my hypothesis is getting closer to the truth, zura! *gasp* My assistant is back from her stakeout!  Yoshiko: Teleportation spell released. Physical body transferred to the club room! I apologize for the wait. Mari, Kanan, and Dia went to Numazu Station. Hanamaru: Excellent work on your stakeout, Assistant Yohane. We must investigate further. Yoshiko: Huh? Assistant Yohane? Stakeout? What in the world… Hang on a second. Zuramaru, are you playing some kinda character?! Chika: Hanamaru’s a famous detective, and there’s a mystery afoot! Let’s hurry and catch up to her! Yoshiko: Wh-Whaaaaaaaaat?! |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 3 |- |'Kanan': Dia, you haven't taken your eyes off your phone. Is everything okay? Are you really that worried about Ruby? Dia: N-No, I’m not! I was just keeping tabs on the weather forecast, and they’re no longer predicting snow. Mari: Well, now we don’t have snow as an excuse for canceling practice. *Chuckle* But a forecast is just that. You never know what’ll happen! Kanan: You’re grinning from ear to ear, Mari. Mari: Here, hee. Why wouldn’t I be? Planning a big surprise for everyone is a ton of fun. Dia: We called off practice, so we need to hurry and get everything ready. If I get home later than Ruby, our cover will be blown. Kanan: I have to say, you’re honest to a fault, Dia. You really won’t bring sweets to school because you’re the student council president? Mari: That’s the Dia we all know and love. But I guess she’s softened up. After all, she’s willing to secretly hand them out to everyone after school lets out! Kanan: We made Valentine’s Day a big event. Couldn’t we have done the same for White Day? Dia: If we did a school-wide event for everything, we’d lose far too much class time, and our grades would suffer. Mari: I don’t think yours would suffer at all. Dia: I’m not just worried about myself. Besides, I can’t inconvenience everyone by constantly pulling them into event planning. Kanan: That kind of attention to detail takes a certain kind of mind. Our student council president is really something! Mari: Excuse me, but your school chairwoman has a pretty good mind for details too, Kanan. Kanan: *Chuckle* I know, Mari. We’re lucky to have you. You’re always thinking about the students and the school. Mari: I feel the tiniest bit embarrassed now, bit I’m tickled to hear you says that! Now, then. We need to buy the rest of what we need before it gets too late. Dia: Next up is wrapping paper and cards. I think white would be both pretty and appropriate, with this being for White Day. Kanan: Good point. We can go with a nice, simple look highlighted with colorful ribbons! Mari: I’ve got all our delicious sweets ready to go! I picked out a variety of macarons, and the candy hearts with messages on them! Dia: All that’s left is to bake cookies with little messages from us drawn on them! Kanan: We should make them a little bigger than normal and use a layer of icing to hold them together. Hee, hee. Now what should I write? Dia: While this is to repay their kindness on Valentine’s, I’m going to express my appreciation for everything they do each day. Mari: Very nice! I think I’m going to express a simple, straightforward, “I love you!” Kanan: Aww, that’s sweet! I’ll probably do a simple message too, and deliver it with a big hug! Mari: Instead of an idol meet-and-greet, it’ll be a Kanan meet-and-hug! Kanan: *Chuckle* They’re gonna be so surprised! Dia: I hope so! We canceled practice just so we could pull off this surprise plan!  Chika: Hmm, Kanan and the others are gone. If they went into a store, it’ll be tough to find them. You: Shopping in Numazu usually means the shopping district, but we can’t go around and search every single place. Riko: You’re right. If only we had some kind of clue. Hanamaru: You need not worry, for Detective Hanamaru is on the case, zura! Ruby: Do you have any ideas, Hanamaru? Yoshiko: I foresaw this. If they rushed out to the shopping district, it’d be because they need extra time to shop. Yohane’s magic eye sees all! Hanamaru: That’s it, zura! Something they’d need to discuss together while they shop, zura. Assistant Yohane, I need you to investigate stores that sell cute items. Yoshiko: There are lots of different cute items, you know. Knickknacks, sweets… Or are you relying on Yohane’s magic eye? Fallen angels aren’t tools, you know! You: But you’ve got a responsibility as Detective Hanamaru’s trusted assistant. Riko: It’s true that if we use Yohane’s fallen angel powers, we could find Mari and the others without being detected. Yoshiko: I suppose I have no choice. Very well. Spirits of time and space, lend me your power. Activating instant teleportation! Ruby: I have an idea of where Dia might be. I’ll help her! Chika: Yoshiko, Ruby, be careful out there. You: So, what should we do? Quietly follow them at a distance so we don’t get discovered? Hanamaru: Oh, no! I forgot something, zura! I’mma be right back, zura! Riko: Huh? Hanamaru, what is it? Hanamaru: Be right back, zura!  'You': She’s gone, too. But now that it’s just the three of us, let’s make sure we didn’t forget to buy anything for the you-know-what while we’re here! Riko: I wouldn’t say I forgot, but after baking the test cookies, I want to go back and try some different colored candy pieces. You: I was thinking the same thing! When they came out of the oven, I felt like the colors got a little faded. I wanna try again with something more vivid! Chika: Good thinking. If we’re just buying candy, it won’t tip anyone off. I’ll go see what I can find. You: Go get ‘em, Chika!  'Riko': *Giggle* I can’t wait to see what she comes back with. I wonder if Yoshiko and Ruby managed to find the others. You: They should be back soon. Oh, there’s Hanamaru!  'Hanamaru': I’m back, zura! I totally forgot there’s a book I want that went on sale today, zura. Huh? Where’s Chika? You: She got a craving for candy, so she went on a quick shopping trip. She should be back soon. Chika: Hey, everyone! *Giggle* I couldn’t decide what to buy, so I bought everything!  'You': Nice! I bet they’re all really tasty, and they’re all so pretty, too! Hanamaru: They’re like jewels, zura! *Gasp* My assistants have returned, zura! Yoshiko: Concealment magic, dispel. Activating magic barrier now! Hey, I said I activated my barrier! Get over there, already! Riko: H-Hey, Yoshiko! Don’t push! Ruby: We almost got caught, so we ran away as fast as we could! Dia, Mari, and Kanan were picking out gift wrapping. Hanamaru: My hypothesis was correct then, zura. Assistant Yohane, continue the reconnaissance. Yoshiko: Secret magic, Invisible Woman Technique!  'Mari': Yoshiko, your fallen angel shtick is breaking down fast. I can totally see you. Yoshiko: Don’t call it a shtick! I can’t believe you busted Yohane’s secret magic. Kanan: I thought someone was watching us. Looks like it wasn’t my imagination after all. Dia: What’s the meaning of this? I thought you were all doing individual practices. Ruby: I’m sorry, Dia. You’re normally so serious when it comes to practice, but you were just so adamant about cancelling it today that I got worried. Dia: You’re such a worrywart, Ruby. Well, now that the cat’s out of the bag, I’d rather explain everything and clear my conscience! Kanan: I had a feeling this would happen. Maybe we’re just no good at planning surprises! Mari: *Chuckle* I guess not! Time to open up about our big, shiny surprise! |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 4 |- |'Mari': And that about sums it up. We really tried to keep it top-secret. Chika: So you all were doing a secret White Day plan, too? Dia: Yes. As the student council president, I was a bit uneasy about intentionally bringing sweets into school. Kanan: So, we planned to secretly hand them out after school was over for the day. We really wanted to keep it secret till the day of! Ruby: Oh, I see! Thank goodness! To be honest, we… Yoshiko: *Gasp* I sense a presence from heaven! Hi-yah! Fallen Angel Secret Technique: Fallen Dragon Phoenix Hold! Ruby: Eeeeeeeeek! Hanamaru: Yoshiko, enough, zura. You: Detective Hanamaru, Assistant Yohane, there’s one mystery you have yet to solve. Right, Assistant Riko? Riko: Indubitably! *Giggle* This is kinda fun! Anyways, we were doing the same thing. Chika: I guess we all had a secret White Day plan, huh? Right, Hanamaru? Hanamaru: S-Suddenly there are lots of detectives, zura. Ruby, Yoshiko, looks like our cover’s been blown, too. Yoshiko: I keep telling you, it’s not Yoshiko! Its Yohane! Grrr. Now I’ve got no choice but to wipe everyone’s memories. Mari: Mais non! There’s no need for your dark magic. Instead of trying to keep it secret, you should open up to everyone! Kanan: Mari’s right. I’m sure the student council president will look the other way if we do everything quietly in the club room. Right, Dia? Dia: As long as it doesn’t interfere with your studying, I’ll allow it. And, err, I’d like to enjoy White Day with the group, as well. Ruby: Thank you, Dia! To be honest, I was really anxious trying to get ready while keeping everything secret from you. Now I can relax! Dia: I think we should at least keep the present themselves secret until the day of. I’ll be careful not to peek while you’re preparing them. Kanan: So we can look forward to learning exactly what our presents are! What should we do now? The rain finally stopped. Wanna practice? Mari: I’m on board! I was just thinking that I’d love to head back to school and work on our formations. Dia: Agreed! Talking with you all has put me in the mood to practice! Yoshiko: And thus, Aqours set off towards the promised land. Mu, ha, ha. Just as Yohane predicted. Ruby: Tee-Tee. The best way to practice is definitely with everyone there! Dia, I’ve especially been wanting to practice with you! Dia: So have I, Ruby. As you said, there’s nothing like being able to practice together. Oh, no! The next bus comes in five minutes! Kanan: We’ll make it if we run. Follow me, everyone! Mari: Kanan just can’t wait to start practice. *Chuckle* But I definitely enjoy it most when we do it together! Let’s go! Mari: Happy White Day! These presents are from me, Kanan, and Dia to you all. We wanted to show everyone how much we appreciate you! Yoshiko: W-Whoa! Cookies with messages in icing. I’m surprised they’re already complete! Kanan: I was worried it’d be hard to write after the icing had dried out, but I think they came out really good!  'Dia': We took great care and put our hearts into writing each and every one. I have to say, writing on cookies is quite fun! Ruby: Oh, this one’s definitely your handwriting, Dia! Thank you so much. I almost feel bad about eating such a pretty cookie! Hanamaru: When they come out so well, you want to hold on to them and keep them somewhere extra-special, right? Take a look at our cookies, zura! You: That’s a big box. Can I open it? I’ll do it on three. Ready? One, two… Chika: Holy cow! They look like our faces! How adorable! Riko: And everyone has a different theme! You, yours has a dolphin mark, CHika’s has a mikan orange… Wait, what’s on mine? Yoshiko: For you, little demon Lili, I put a special little demon horn. Kanan: Dia has a diamond, Mari has a coffee mug, and I have a fish! Hee, hee. Very cute. Mari: I see you included yourselves, too! *Giggle* Yoshiko’s got her fallen angel feather in her hair. Dia: Hanamaru has a flower, and Ruby has a gemstone like me. Each one is the splitting image of its subject! Kanan: Should we each eat our own? Or are we free to pick whichever face we want? Hanamaru: We weren’t sure ourselves. I think it’d be fun if everyone chose the one they wanted most! Mari: Nice idea! They’re all so cute, I’m not sure which one I like most! Dia: Perhaps we should just play rock-paper-scissors to make things fair. It’d be a shame to eat them so soon, though, so let’s save them for last. Chika: Fine with me! By the way we’ve still got our White Day presents to give out. There’s one for everyone! Ruby: Aww, the wrapping looks like a little costume! How cute! Oh, this pink one must be for me. Yoshiko: And this chic black and grey combo is clearly meant for Yohane! My fallen angel feather is there, so this must be the work of the little demon Lili. You: I thought using the leftover fabric at my house to make costume wrapping would be a nice touch! *Laugh* I’m glad you all like them. Dia: This wrapping looks like a Japanese drawstring purse. I absolutely love it! Oh, wow. This is a checkered green tea cookie, isn’t it? Kanan: I got a fish-shaped cookie with an emerald sea-green filling! It’s beautiful. Mari: Mine has a rich coffee aroma to it. *Chuckle* It’s like there’s a coffee inside of this little cup! Hanamaru: My cookie smells really sweet, zura. The red bean and green tea flavors making a checker pattern is really cute, zura! Ruby: Mine’s shaped like a sweet potato! Tee-hee! And the little black sesame seeds dotted across it are a cute touch. Chika: I might as well open mine up, too. Hee, hee. It’s mikan orange-themed, of course! The center of my cookie is a mikan orange-colored candy. You: Riko, Chika, the boat cookie you made for me came out perfectly. The blue, green, and orange pothole candies are awesome!  Riko: Since you already knew it would be a boat, I wanted to give you a little surprise, too. The colors represent the sky, the sea, and the sunset. Yoshiko: I can see it! Yohane’s cookie is bitter, dark chocolate! Correct? It sure smells good!  Hanamaru: Yoshiko, you just said you can smell it, zura. Well, it definitely does smell nice, zura. Chika: We tried to put in everyone’s favorite things to show you all how much you mean to us. We hope you like them! You: Last but not least is our grand finale. A cookie made with all the love we have for Aqours!  'Riko': *Giggle* Everyone’s waiting for it. We’d like the seniors to open it, please. Dia: Gladly! Mari, Kanan, are you ready? Together: One, two, three! Mari: Open! Oh, wow! It says “I love Aqours” in the center! What a wonderful surprise! Kanan: Clear blue candy inside a huge cookies! This is fantastic! Chika: We worked really hard, because we’re so grateful to everyone in Aqours for all you do for us. The hardest part was getting it here without breaking it!  Kanan: Hearing all this out loud, I can’t help but start blushing big time. I’m about to go around the room and give everyone a big hug! Mari: *Chuckle* This is the happiest White Day ever! |} Category:Story Category:Aqours